1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) Ser., a member of the Hydrangeaceae family. Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Mini Penny’ is the result of a controlled breeding program in Athens, Ga. The variety originated from open-pollinated Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Penny Mac’ (unpatented), and a single plant was selected from a seedling population after evaluation. The plant is used primarily as an ornamental.
The variety, ‘Mini Penny’, reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction from shoot cuttings.
2. Description of Relevant Prior Art
‘Mini Penny’ is distinguished from its parent Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Penny Mac’ and all other varieties of Hydrangea macrophylla known to the inventor by the combination of its characters, tidy, refined, broad-mounded compact habit, smaller than typical, leathery, lustrous dark green, mildew-resistant leaves, and ability to flower on new growth (remontant).